


If a thing loves, it is infinte.

by Lunayh



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunayh/pseuds/Lunayh
Summary: Every Night and every MornSome to Misery are born.Every Morn and every NightSome are born to Sweet Delight,Some are born to Endless Night.





	1. Miracle

_The imagination is not a state, it is the human existence itself._

The growth of that demon tree had been the first sign of the end. The end of this bitter world. Qliphoth was feasting upon the blood of humans, gaining strength with each passing life.  
Some would say it was hopeless. And still there were those fighting.  
But while some assumed that there was hope, others knew it was shrinking by the hour. The legendary Dante was missing and more and more people were sacrificed to feed the Demon King.

The sound of a cane hitting the ground was one of the few disturbing the silence of these dead streets. People were turned to pollen, dried out and crumbling to dust as they were hit.  
A painful picture and yet nothing that startled the stranger anymore. He had a task to follow. And it was not easy. Not with everything that had happened.  
"Hey! Shakespeare! Do you see that?"  
The noisy bird was flapping over something that seemed to be glowing feathers. Translucent in the darkness, of a soft blue that did remind him of something. 

With a soft thud the book he had been reading closed and he followed the trail of feathers with a hidden curiosity, the bird flapping ahead as he was trying to figure out where the source was.  
After a few steps blood mixed into the shimmering blue and the glow seemed to get weaker. But the buildings around weren't damaged by a battle. Sure, the roots were making way through walls and ground.. But there had been no battle of late. That much he could tell.  
"Oh shit. Shit. Shit!", the annoying voice was getting louder, nearly screaming with a hint of panic in it.  
"Shakespeare, that one is alive!"

He had to climb over debris and broken doors, duck to pass some of the roots before the light outside allowed him to see what Griffon just had found. A body, impaled by the roots and it's blood dripping down in an large pool beneath the fragile building. A leg seemed twisted, the end of a root just sticking out of the upper body. He could see the chest slightly moving. And the constant sound of Griffon's wings matched the dripping melody far too well. A face so pale that it seemed to be grey. Beneath the figure he could spot more of that blue, even if it was covered by blood. Forever tainted. A terrific sight, still beautiful in it's own odd way.  
"V? Buddy, do you want to keep staring? I don't mind. But you know. Everyone who's not feeding that tree is helpful, right? Right?!"  
The head that was attached to the body moved slightly, barely noticeable. But as he was stepping closer, avoiding the warm blood on the ground he could see the heavy lids of the woman lift up. What he saw left him stunned for a mere second. Stretching out his slim arm he reached out for the roots, but he had to get rid of them before he could do anything.  
"Thus men forgot that all deities reside in the human breast."  
His hand never reached the pale skin and he had an observing look around, calling Shadow and Griffon. They better made haste to get this done.

They left. That was all you could see. The unbearable pain in your chest still spreading. No longer you know how much time had passed since you were trapped here. But you were alive. The constant pain and the leaving warmth a steady reminder about that. You were found. Even if your sight had been blurry. The dust in the room had not helped with the view. Nor the weak state you found yourself in.  
White on Black you had seen. A voice melodic and soothing, lulling you into the embrace of death.  
But there was no way to give up now. So long you escaped the grasp of the deadly chill. How long had it been? You remember barely that you had planned to help.. After you heard of the drama that happened in the city. But everything else was clouded under smoke and blood.

Just as you were about to give in after such a long time, you felt something shift _inside_ you. No. Not shifting. It was dissolving into dust and flakes.  
Whatever had held your body in that unhealthy position was gone and you were about to fall into the pool of your essence. No. You were not. Swift darkness was moving below you, arms catching you before you could even leave the place.  
Something warm was below? No. Something solid was at your side. A slight grunt was all you heard for a while. You moved. You could feel the chill of the wind on your exposed skin.  
"Hurry up V! I saw a phone. No. That way. That way! Maybe reach it before she bleeds out! Do you he-"  
" _Slice them._ " The movements were getting slower, less even.  
"We should have left her there. Big trouble. Big, fucking trouble! Told ya!"  
The sound of a coin clinging was barely keeping you awake, you didn't hear it all. You were too far on the edge.  
"I need you."  
You could not understand the words that were answered, but some screeching of brakes as a vehicle crashed front first into a group of demons and smashing them to a pulp.

"The hell, V?", he was asked after a while, the arms below your form replaced by others. Stronger. Still shaking.  
"How is she even alive?"  
"We don't know. But we might figure out.. If we.. keep it that way."  
"Yah..Got it. Leave that to me. But you're looking like shit as well, Mr. Poetry." A huffed laugh followed and you were taken away, given around like a puppet that was unable to move. For some reason you were to weak, yet alive and awake enough to listen. Perhaps it was happening in your dreams. Perhaps you finally faded away into the darkness.  
"No peeking, chicken."  
Your body was placed on something solid and your shirt was taken off, wet cloth washing over the edges of your wound. But soon the soft movement came to an halt, the cloth leaving your skin - replaced by another, gently tugging over the same spot over and over again.

"Ey Chicken! What did I-!"  
"V, she's healing fucking fast! You need to see this!!", the screeching sound of the bird was stopped by another tap of the cane that was getting closer but not close enough. Someone tried to protect that little modesty that was left in times like these.  
The book opened once more and pages were turned.  
"I live..by Miracle."  
And as soon as the silken voice reached your ears, your eyes flutter open, thankful for the light that was dimmed. The scent of smoke hit you immediately. Eyes tried to take in what was happening. A woman with black wavy hair, grinning brightly as you faced her, Behind her seemed to be blach mushy beeing. A bird - you figured out later. And to the left.. as far as you could see.. A man. The Black on White you had seen before.  
"Welcome back in the world of the living, sweety."  
You were alive? But how? You figured out, that it would take time to process it all.  
"Oh shit. She's passing out. She passed out. V. I guess it was you!"  
"Shut up, Chicken. You're not exactly a feast for the eyes, tho."  
That V remained quiet and just leaned against a nearby wall, starting to read again, after a few pages he looked up to the slumbering from that was now covered in a blanket and gently cleaned by Nico. Which seemed to enjoy this job a little too well.  
"We should let her rest, as do I."

No more words reached you. No. There was just the peaceful feeling of a slumber you had been denied for weeks. You were alive. Breathing. And full of questions. Questions you didn't even know the answers for yourself. But you would find out.. In time.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love seeketh only Self to please,  
> To bind another to Its delight,  
> Joys in another's loss of ease,  
> And builds a Hell in Heaven's despite.

_The true method of knowledge is experiment._

During the past weeks you never had been able to imagine what a good night's sleep felt like. And even now this seemed to be far less realistic than it was.  
It didn't matter that your body healed fast enough to be out of this world and throwing up more questions. You had to recover. And the past hours were more than enough for you to do so.  
Only in the distance you could hear voices. Different sets, different types and not all of them were of a calm nature.

Blinking the tiredness away took long. If you could, you would sleep for days now. But some voice inside your head told you to wake up. Or it was the squeaking sound that seemed so far away.  
"V! Sleeping Beauty is about to wake up. That's not a drill!"  
Groaning you used your arms for support, slowly managing to get along with the surface you where laying on. Seemed to be a couch or something, you nearly fell off as you managed to sit up, the blanket that covered your form, slipping down a bit, only held in place by tired arms. Your's. Oh.

Again you heard the sound of something tapping on the ground, the squeak of something moving not that far from you. A chair was left bouncing and you just blinked against the light, trying to take in what was happening and where you were.  
At least the lightning in this room made it easier to adjust. Dim and nearly comfortable. But you could swear that it was foggy in here. Smoke? Perhaps.. Yeah, tasted like that.  
"Hey, honey. You're back with the living." That voice you could remember. Faintly but your memory didn't betray you in this case. That woman had taken care for your wounds. Right. Injuries.. You had been hurt. Absently you tried to find the wounds, feared that it might still be bleeding and you just didn't notice.  
"Don't worry, gal. It's all gone for good."  
You looked up to finally take in the face of the woman, noticing your blurry reflection in her glasses and shuddered.   
You didn't exactly look good, but well alive, right?

It seemed like she was waiting for an answer, sadly all she got from you was a yawn and something that sounded like a stupid try to speak. But your mouth was dry and your lips cracked. Had been quite a while.  
"Give that Lady a drink!"  
Finally you could see where that was coming from. It was not the man that nearly hid in the shadows, to busy with a book to notice you. It was the bird. A damn talking bird. And if a giant tree out of nowhere wasn't strange - this couldn't shock you that much.  
His claws tapped against the glass he was sitting on you could hear the sound of some music. Didn't sound that good, if you were honest. But you probably still needed time to wake up.  
A glass was nearly shoved in your face and you took it, spilling half of the contents as the woman in front of you grinned brightly and told you how sorry she was. All so hasty and stressed.

It probably was rather fitting to say that you were confused. You had no clue where exactly you where, how you did end up here and who these people and creatures where. Yes. There was a giant black cat cradled around the feet of the stranger.. seemed to be his pet.  
Water. At least you got water to drink and thank the heavens, your throat was more than just in need for that.  
Clearing your throat you rasped out a 'Thanks' and handed Nico the glass back. She had been so kindly to introduce herself and everyone else who was present. V, the man you remembered. Black on white. Griffon, the chicken..ehr, Bird. And Shadow. Apparently there was some Nero as well, but it seemed like he was checking the area. But he should be back soon?  
"So sweety, what's your name?"  
"Uh.." If you were honest, you couldn't remember. You surely had one.  
"Dunno."  
"Stupid name!" You weren't the only one to roll your eyes at the birds comment. Great.

For a moment it was quiet, safe for the music in the background. A thud happened that was followed by the giant of a man raising and looking down at you, his black markings and hair standing out even in this light. No wonder you remembered him. He had been the one saving you. But why? Not like he had any reason to do so. Many people were selfish. A trait that was not that welcome in times like these, still it happened often enough.  
"Until you know, we might have to call you somehow, don't you think?"  
That voice should be forbidden. So smooth and silky. And you weren't even sleepy.. So it was not your imagination. Hell no, you were wide awake and blinked a few times before thinking about an answer.  
"Yeah.. True." Wow. You really weren't that talkative right now. But probably you just needed more time to get used to the circumstances. You were inside a Van. Cramped and used for living.. But you seemed to be safe.  
"What about... Mira? Miracle. You know?", Nico said and you nodded. Sounded awkward enough. But for now it had to suffice.

After waking up and getting used to the beings around you, there of course happened to be questions. How you ended up here in the city and most importantly impaled on some of the roots..without ending like most of the population.  
And sadly you had no answer at all.  
V didn't mind that much, he was drawn into his book once more, humming now and then as you tried to explain the few fragments you remembered. But how you survived that death sentence? No clue. Not even the slightest.  
Nico seemed amazed. They seemed to be nice. Unlike the bird who teased you because of your lack of memory..and the luck you had. That you didn't praise him enough for saving you.  
You shrieked as a phone started to ring and V smoothly got up, pointing with his silver cane to the exit.  
"Do believe me, you don't want to stay while she drives."  
While Nico had been talking to someone on the other side of the call, she looked pretty insulted and asked V what he meant.  
"After you."

You couldn't deny that little invitation, grabbed the blanket around your shoulders tightly and stepped out of the Van, followed by V who closed the door. The engine was started and you had quite the feeling that this guy saved your life once more.  
"YO! You surely don't want to stay out there naked, huh?!" Something that seemed to be a bundle of cloth was thrown out of the window and right in front of you, before the Van speed up and swayed dangerously close to the walls of the buildings as it got out of sight.  
Before you could reach the bundle Griffon had already picked it up and was flying away, cackling as you reached out for it.  
Great. A stupid bird stole the clothes someone was lending you. You weren't even..naked. You had some comfortable boots, a set of pants..and underwear. But that didn't keep you from blushing.  
V just smirked while you were chasing after the bird, damn you knew now why Nico called him Chicken!  
It was all fun and play, until Shadow manifested next to V - when did the cat leave? Where did it go to? And Griffon dropped the bag in front of you again.

Tapping his hand with his cane V looked at something you didn't see yet. You just wanted to get dressed quickly - before that stupid chicken was stealing the bundle once again.  
You just had the tanktop pulled over your head, being stuck in it for quite a while, before you glanced over your shoulder, seeing hordes of creatures coming towards the plaza you were staying.  
Oh shit.  
"Seems like we have company. Don't worry. We'll make it... _quick_."


	3. Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pity would be no more  
> If we did not make somebody Poor;  
> And Mercy no more could be  
> If all were as happy as we.

_But does a Human Form Display, To those who Dwell in Realms of day_

They were demons. And you couldn't help it. V might have assured you, that he would make this _quick_ but this was different. He might have saved you once already. But you had to admit - even if he hid his form under a strange combination of clothing, he didn't really look like someone who should be fighting hordes like these.  
V was slim, tall and using a cane to support himself. Should you be worried? Yes. Of course! From one misery just into the next - it seemed like this was not your day. Not at all. Well, you were alive and healed. But it looked like you were just getting back into trouble.

To your surprise V was doing quite well. The horde didn't even reach you. It might be messy and bloody and limbs were getting torn off, but nothing was even able to get close to you. To your surprise. You were crouching, head covered by your arms as you tried to make yourself small and unseen, only to be dragged away by some claws that managed to grip you by one arm, lifting you up and away. You could hear Griffon curse V - why he should watch out for you as well and how he hated this.  
"Save the princess, save Shakespeare. You got to be kiddin' me!"  
With time you noticed that Shadow was more than just deadly, slicing trough the enemies as if the cat never had done anything different. Griffon was watching out for V mostly, whenever Shadow didn't turn into a..shadow and got V to safety. 

With time it all got messy, the masses were growing but V didn't seem to bother about it. A few hits he had taken, but shaking it off quickly. But you knew that this was a trap. Nico might be back soon - as she had promised before hanging up on the phone, but until then you had to survive, right? You weren't exactly eager to die right now. After the last weeks you deserved a forsaken break! Hah. Joke on you. Something like a break was not going to happen in a world that was in an apocalyptic state. Sucked really, really hard.  
At some point you started to run, out of sight of V and his familiars, slipping over blood and loosing your balance while avoiding some more demons..and damn they looked disgusting close up! Shrieking you rolled to the side, coating your skin with some still warm and sticky blood while you avoided a giant weapon that clearly would have torn you into two pieces.  
"Holy.. Shit!", cursing you looked for something that could be a weapon - finding some abandoned pipes that were rusty and broken.. But would do. You had to survive and your instincts kicked in.  
It was nothing compared to the grazile and deadly dance V had among the beasts, hitting the demons with the pipe until they died worked nonetheless. It just.. splattered and sounded awful. But it was them or you.

Bones were cracking and screams echoed in your ears as you watched V for a short moment, how he appeared out of nowhere, the way he raised his cane to cut open the throat of a demon, before jumping to the next, impaling it with his cane and the next. And the next. You surely had seen someone fighting in your life - but this was completely different. This was not just fighting. He was idly reading his book, quoting poems you surely had heard before while finishing these beasts off. This man was madness!  
Griffon seemed to agree with your thoughts, even if you couldn't understand every single word he was shouting.. But it clearly was an insult. If it meant V or the demons..you just could guess.  
Indeed, it seemed like Mister Poetry was having the time of his life.  
Blinking you noticed that you had been starring and you could have sworn he had looked into your direction. For fucks sake - he had. Not because you looked like you took a shower in demon blood - but there was another monster just to your left and you were in his reach. Clever like you weren't you didn't notice so fast. Just a moving shadow - V was gone and you were pushed aside. How you didn't ask or understand. It simply happened.  
Shit.  
Stumbling you rolled yourself back up and stared up to V, who already was back into business. Right. Fighting. Survive. Gawking was surely not earning you any lifepoints.

With a frown you smashed the head of a demon with the pipe. Sadly it got stuck there. No matter how hard you pulled. Yes, you wanted to throw up. Demon-brain wasn't something you saw daily. But after seeing arms and legs and heads.. This didn't even shock you. You rolled with it. Why? You had no other choice.  
But you were getting out of breath ant the mess just even worse. They were rather strong.. The numbers turned out to be less now but that didn't mean the fun for the demons was over. Oh no... You really, really,really wished that Nico would show up anytime soon.

V had his own load to carry, fighting with Shadow and Griffon was one thing. But he had his limits during a fight. And you knew that better than anyone. Unlike him, you had no fancy abilities. They were gathering, getting closer and surrounding you. Piling up to bury you alive and under their rotten bodies. The smell was horrible. You wanted to gag and throw up - but you couldn't. Knowing very well that this wasn't as good looking as it should be. Making yourself small you prayed for a miracle. Slow it burned. Not your skin as they damaged you. But a blueish light that was burning so soft and warm that it felt like home. It surrounded you and kept you surrounded like a cocoon. While opening your eyes fully you could see some..feathers. Tiny and beautiful. And so strong. They weren't able to hit you. They were using claws and weapons.. but there was no way through. At least not for them.

Quiet. There was so much quietness. There was no darkness.. just the pure warm light. There seemed to be no time. No place. Just you and this comfortable feeling that spread from your chest.  
For a while there was nothing. Not even the scent of blood. There was the steady beating of your heart. A nice rhythm. Strong and like a melody. Sounded.. like peace. Like home. But there was something else. Something you couldn't name. Something that was familiar and yet odd. Strange and new but ancient.

For a while you remained in that bubble of warm light. Surrounded by thoughts you didn't fully understand. A language that was old. Something was odd.  
But then you heard it, the engine of a Van, the brakes that were at their limit as they were stopping right in front of you and the brightness of day that returned as the Demons were gone. And with it - the soft blue.  
No one had noticed. No one asked. A young man jumped out of the window of the passenger seat, shooting a bullet right into the skull of a Demon and joining the fight, while Nico was yelling something you didn't quite take in.  
What the hell did just happen? Confused you stumbled through the demons, stopping at the van just as someone tore the last of those beasts apart. The window was clean in no time? But you?  
":.This.. This is utterly disgusting."  
And you could swear, that bird was laughing just behind your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all I am surprised that someone is indeed reading this little story of mine.  
> Updates might come a bit slow in the future, because of stress at work and the overall situation of mine! But for those who actually are interested in the story - I won't let you down! Promise ;)


	4. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seek Love in the Pity of others Woe  
> In the gentle relief of anothers care  
> In the darkness of night & the winters snow  
> In the naked & outcast Seek Love There

_And now his eternal life  
Like a dream was obliterated._

You sat on your own, a damp and dirty towel in your hand while rubbing off the remaining blood that was clinging to your skin so badly.  
The others had gathered around the Van, exchanging a few words or plans over the next incoming steps. The voices were quiet, but you listened anyway.  
Defeat Urizen, save the city. Find Dante and his co-workers. _If_ they still were alive.  
Rinsing the blood out with some water from a bucket you sighed and breathed through. Against the odds, you were still breathing. And to be honest, you got along with this shit far better than anyone could have expected. It just seemed like end of the world, demon got slaughtered in front of your very eyes and you still had your gut together as if you knew this crap already.

And for less of a surprise.. you did.  
You knew why you couldn't either remember your name or the real reason for you to be here. These kind of terrors weren't the first ones you witnessed. You had seen far more. And you had fought against it. In the past. But there was more to it. Why else would you try to forget it? But it came back, forced into your head like a headache that wasn't supposed to be there. It was horrible and painful at once.  
Hiding your face in your palms you breathed through once more. The glowing blue surrounded your fingertips once more and started to paint sigils into the air, watching the magic waver before she vanished with the flapping of Griffon's wings.  
"Don't ya think I didn't notice!", you heard the bird screech as he approached you.  
"The others might be idiots, but I'm smart. And V noticed too.", he cackled and you raised your head to look at the bird, weighing the damp towel in your hand. If he wouldn't move you might even be able to hit.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're not a human. And you're hiding something. Something biiig." The glimmer in your eyes sharpened and your voice didn't sound as soft and friendly as usual. You were all tensed up.  
"So what?"  
The bird cackled and just set off to return to his master. You could see that V had his arm outstretched, his head slightly lowered and seemed to listen curiously whatever the bird got to tell before Griffon turned into ink once more.

It was some kind of miracle that you were still alive, indeed. But after being trapped for something more than a few weeks.. You had to fit the pieces back together. The reason why you were here.  
Clenching your hand into a fist the blue glow vanished and you exhaled. The past was cruel. Once you thought you were getting rid of it.. But with the next turn.. It was back, slapping you right into your face. It forced truths and pain into your face, making it hard to remain calm. You never thought that you would return into this hell, this misery. But here you were, not noticing the looks everyone was casting towards you.  
You knew that you were no part of this group, they were hunters and you were not. Still you could help.

With a sigh you went over to the others, stopping with the bucket as they all looked at you once more.  
"I don't wish to be called Mira. And I don't ask anyone of you to look after me.", you started and stopped the boy who wanted to say something.  
"I can handle my own. Besides.." With a soft smile you gave them your true name. V was already back to read his book, his eyes only flickering once as you mentioned your name.   
"You've been as good as dead, gal. Dunno what you mean with handling yourself."  
Nico seemed to be worried, to that you just smiled once more.  
"In time, you will see." No one asked further questions. Perhaps it sounded like you really were convinced about your own words. And to some point.. you truly believed them.

And they would, sooner or later. They just rested shortly, eating a few bites, drink some water. Fix weapons or get new arms. As it was hard to oversee that Nero had a missing Limb.. But that was replaced by whatever Nico invented. She seemed to be pretty talented with that. Claimed herself to be an artist, not as good as her relatives.. But she would get there. You were quite sure about that.  
They talked over some mission details before Nico headed off, Nero was on his way again - wishing you good luck.  
V on the other hand was slower than the others, Griffon already summoned back and in place and circling around the area.

"You lied to us."  
Even if his voice was sounding calm.. There was definitely a chill going down your spine.  
"No. I really did not remember. But as the memories got back after that...slaughter I knew why I wanted to forget them." Once more you exhaled and watched the silhouette of the man, his posture everything but healthy.  
He wasn't injured, even if the battle had surely taking it's toll. The grip around his cane seemed to be tighter, not much.. But you could see the strain on his arm - the way the muscle flexed to keep him upright.  
"And why is that so, little light?", he asked and you froze. So he had seen the light as well? Why else would give you such a name. But there was more to it. You had heard something familiar once. Many, many years ago.

You could only imagine how it looked like from his point of view. But how much could you tell, without giving away the reason for your state? For your being?  
"Every light.. casts shadow. And sometimes you can't stare at it for too long, otherwise you get lost in it.", was your reply. With a swirl of his cane he took his leave as he hummed in response.  
It was up to you if you wanted to follow him. Nero was already off on his own and you probably wouldn't be able to track him so easy. And the way Nico was driving the Van there was no way in hell that you would get in there. Just the image in your head - you trying to get a grip of anything while she crashed through demons..or walls. Now your stomach turned.  
That was worse than any demon carnage.

Waging your options you decided to follow to quiet man, falling into even steps as you closed up to him.  
He was not really the guy for great talks. Was reading now and then, fighting swiftly whenever necessary.  
Well it was not really him fighting, that you could notice over time more and more. His familiars were strong and quick. Griffon no longer had to look out for you, but sometimes you felt a hand at you back - just pushing you slightly out of the way. With time and raising confidence you managed to use that power of yours to it's full extent. Lights flashing now and then as you webbed it around your enemies - slicing them into pieces and making them scream in agony and pain.  
There was no pity for those who wanted to destroy this city. There was no pity for those who wanted to sacrifice more human blood to the Demon King. He needed to be stopped. And at some point.. you might have to take part in this.

The world was far to wonderful to be destroyed or ruled by some Demon. Nothing could ever compete with the freedom of people. You had seen it in Fortuna, long before the world had changed.  
It was true, the past was everything but charming. But it was as much a part of you, as this situation now. You had a call to fulfill, a duty.  
And with the others you might be able to prevent the worst. If it wasn't too late for that already. Your knowledge about the underworld was limited. Unlike the familiars of V you were no Demon or partly one. Your truth was laying above the realm of darkness, your blood too pure to be absorbed by someone who wanted to rule in darkness.  
The last of your kind.. 

V took a break and you decided to scout the area this time, making sure that the hunter was able to get some well deserved rest. You didn't exchange many words, but you appreciated his calm personality. Even if he sometimes rather was fooling around with the Demons.. or righting out the wrong Griffon did with his comments. Anyway: Whatever got in his way.. Died.  
And his elegant way to move, even with the weak state his body was in, was truly fascinating. You never had seen someone fight like this. And in your countless years walking on this earth, you had seen your fair share of battles. Far more than you ever wanted. But nothing matched V. He was not as brute as you could say about Nero. His cane was simply made to finish off those demons. Still he could taunt them all day. The sharp edge you still didn't want to feel on your neck. Never get on his bad side. But he seemed pure. But sometimes, when you were able to look into his eyes you notice something that was pure sadness and pain.  
He probably didn't want anyone to see it, as it could be a weakness. But you, out of everyone could understand. You shared pain. You shared sadness. But unlike him.. you were lonely.

Climbing up the ruin of a former hotel you stopped on an upper level and passed debris and blood as you made way to the open wall at the east side of the former building.  
A fascinating view. The sun was just breaking through a few clouds. But there in the distance was the demon tree. Unmoving but still growing. How many people probably had left their lives yet? How many more would follow before Urizen could be stopped? It was urgent, that you knew.   
And from your past you knew people who could just get this done in no time. But it had been decades since you last saw them. And the painful memory was far too deep as you would call out for them again.  
Being abandoned had been a painful memory. Waking up on your own, everyone you loved and cared for gone for good.  
Leaving you with nothing but empty promises. 

You watched the reflection of the sun, your eyes focusing of something that was long, long in the past. Happier times. You knew you had to be careful and watch out for V - but he had his familiars who still could prevent the worst in case you lost your track for a moment.  
The scent of lilies and roses, the scent of leather and freshly forged steel. The touch of a lover long ago. Some might say you would get over it. And until now you hadn't. But perhaps.. Perhaps you could give yourself a chance if the world was still standing tomorrow. Perhaps you could come over the grief that had taken your for so many years and left you with nothing but pain.

" _I'd curse bright fortune for my mixed lot, and then I'd die in peace, and be forgot._ "


	5. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How have you left the ancient love,  
> That bards of old enjoy'd in you!  
> The languid strings do scarcely move!  
> The sound is forc'd, the notes are few.

_With frantic pain._

* * *

  
  
_There it was, the chilly wind of the night, drawing steady patterns on your exposed skin as it danced over your body, barely covered in a gown made out of beautiful silk._  
_There was no need to wear anything else, the night was young and you were you, your thoughts silenced as you were sleeping lightly._  
_The hem of the gown barely reached your thighs, only covering what ever was truly necessary, the shoulder part always slipped down to your elbows. Still you loved to wear it. Maybe it was the soft touch. Maybe the memory of him as he gifted it to you._  
_But still it could not take the cold away, that was sunken deep into your chest._

_It was not the wind, that caused this coldness. Your bed was cozy and big, far too big for someone alone. But ever since you lived here - you barely had any company during the nights. You barely slept with someone - him - at your side. Your lives didn't seem to allow it. But this, this was ultimately the reason for your cold._

_Like most of the nights you had fallen asleep on top of one blanket, so it was no surprise your skin tingled as the stream of air changed. The feeling when another door was opened and closed as quietly as possible. He would never wake you, whenever he could prevent it. Still your sleepy form muttered something into the pillow your head was resting on, while you curled up around it, embracing yourself to shield you against the cold._  
_The door to the bedroom was opened and you felt in your subconsciousness that another blanket was pulled gently over you, tucked in to keep you warm and safe, followed by the faint whisper of words. You wanted to answer but found no strength to do so. You were too tired. Too far in your sweet dreams. Still your mind was trying to wake you up._

_The bed didn't shift. As expected you slept alone. Maybe your mind had just wanted this. But in return you were here, used to it. For a while it was alright. But now? You regained control of your body and mind, your heavy eyelids fluttering awake as you forced yourself to fight against the dreams. It could simply not replace him. Never._  
_With a sigh you sat up and pulled the blanket tightly around you, staring into the darkness for a good while. The curtains in the bedroom were closed, but you guessed the moon was bright tonight. Maybe not full.. But just about to hit it's peak._

_After a while of fighting the groggy feeling you climbed out of the bed, making sure to make as less sound as possible. Thankfully he had just leaned the door against the frame, so it would make no sound while opening to slip through._  
_Stepping into the hallway you knew the darkness was making this a rather big deal. Your sight was far from good in these circumstances - yet you were able to move around without sacrificing a toe to the drawer that was placed somewhere next to a mirror. Pulling the blanket up to wear it like a royal gown you stopped as you finally reached the doorframe to the living room. You were right. The Moon was indeed bright and illuminating the place in a soft silver glow. The light of the moon was quite fascinating. Even now, though it cast a few long shadows on the ground, you didn't mind._  
_It was a pretty sight, rare and still.. pretty in it's own magical way._

_Making sure the blanket wouldn't throw something to the ground you sneaked up to the couch, nearly stumbling over a set of heavy boots. At least that he had taken off before laying down. Surely he had a long day - otherwise he wouldn't have showed up so late. But it didn't worry you any less. You still cared for him. No matter how often he told you to not do so._  
_Perhaps he was in deep thoughts.. Or already drifting away into his own dreams - if he had some._  
_That didn't stop you from getting closer, always making sure to not disturb his well deserved rest - usually. You never wanted to do so, he needed it.. as he was working many hours a day. Even if you didn't know what he did for a living - it was too dangerous for you to know - you could only imagine that it was a quite exhausting job._

_You stopped as the light of the moon was enough to give you vision of his laying form, not even changed: Safe for the boots. Otherwise you would have scolded him. A soft smile showed on your face as you lowered yourself to the height of him, carefully tucking your hair out of the way so it wouldn't wake him by accident. No, what you had in mind was so much sweeter._  
_His breaths were even and deep, perhaps he was indeed asleep. But you never knew._  
_He seemed so at ease, it was a pity to disturb that peace. But you had to. But you were sure that he wouldn't be mad at you. Not even for a second._

_As your smile reached your eyes you could feel his breath on your skin, your nose nearly touching his while you sealed his lips with your own, capturing this beautiful mouth with your very own in a lovely kiss. Only now it was that he moved or woke up, you felt it as the corner of his mouth raise._  
_As gentle as you initiated the kiss, you broke it, using the shadow the moon was now casting on your own features to place a finger on his lips. Just in case he wanted to apologize again._  
_"Shh." He wouldn't see the spark in your eyes, the love. But he would very well feel it. Like always when you shared your time together._  
_Whispering you asked him to sit up and he did so, both of his feet standing strong on the floor as you dropped the blanket just behind you and stepped over it, to seat yourself on his lap. Taking in his face with your eyes, you reached out for it, thumbs stroking over the jaw and fingertips trailing down to his neck, before you kissed him once more. This time he met you halfway, his lips slightly parted as if he knew that you poured all your love into this kiss. Everything you just had for him._

_Still you were fighting over dominance as your lips moved in sync on each other, enjoying the feeling of each other far too much to give in. Neither of you wanted to give up._  
_With closed eyes you explored his neck, your hands gently trailing down to the curve of his neck, the kiss not once broken. Not even as your fingers slipped below his coat, pushing and pushing until he took it off. No words were needed._  
_Your knees were at his side, keeping him in place as you raised yourself a bit, turning the kiss into something far more intimate._  
_His strong hands were cradling your body, taking in everything you were not truly hiding under the silk, teasing your exposed shoulder or slipping just under the hem of the ruffled bottom._

_It was wonderful to sit here with him, both of you drowning in the feeling of love. It was no pure lust that was circling through your thoughts. There always was a bit more to it._  
_The sensation just changed into something sinful as you felt the feeling of his tongue on your lower lip, asking you for entrance. And willingly you gave it to him, parting your sweet lips just for him - greeting him for another eager kiss._  
_There was no more cold in your bones. No more cold in your chest._  
_Like he was a flame that could melt even the coldest bit of ice._  
_After an felt eternity you leaned your forehead against his, both of you breathing heavy as eyes locked into each other, faces were held and promises whispered._

_You barely had noticed the grip on his hair, so you released it from your grip and let your hands trail down his chest, down to his pants, just to pull at the belt that kept it all in place._  
_Knowing very well of your intentions he initiated another feverish kiss, teeth dragging on your lip, while your hands tried to unbuckle this curse of a belt._  
_Metal clicked under your hands and you found the buttons blindly, opening them one by one, always followed by more kisses. It was him who lifted you up so lightly, but your own decision to unite your bodies._  
_Still you sat there, brushing away a tear in the corner of his eyes. Waiting for your hearts to calm down._

_You looked for answers or pain, looked for promises and memories. Yet all you could see was love and peace._  
_"How do I deserve you?", he asked and you just smiled at his words._  
_"For the same reason I do deserve you."_

_This union meant the world for you both. As you barely had time to enjoy each others company, this was a rare event. Still.. You enjoyed it to the fullest._  
_Love could happen in so many wonderful ways._

_You didn't remember when he carried you to your shared bedroom, but how he placed you on the mattress on his side. Still you feared that he would leave you, so you crossed your fingers with his, pulling him down with you, nearly begging as you asked him to stay with you. For a while it was quiet and his hand was gone._  
_You were exhausted, still you noticed that the mattress was shifting after a while and you were pulled closer to his chest, now bare for you to snuggle up to. This time he linked your hands with each other and draped an arm all around you, making sure you could feel his strong heartbeat as long as you wanted to._

_" **I love you.** "_

 

* * *

 

If it wouldn't it be for the wet feeling on your cheek, you probably wouldn't have noticed the tears that were betraying you. You just had slipped into the past for a short moment, never ever letting your guard down. But still you were hurt. Hurt because it hit you so mercilessly in times were you couldn't afford to think about him.  
He was gone. Dead. Died on an accident just a while after that moonlit night.  
But you never got the chance to tell him goodbye. You were not his wife and the rules in the city were strict. So you were left alone with the lingering voice from his promises and the coldness that spread into your chest. It didn't numb your pain. It just got worse.

Ever since that day you were cursed with your life. As you did not die of age as humans were supposed to do, you had to leave behind the life he had given you.  
You remember standing in the crowd, watching the flames devouring the building. It had been your house. Small and lovely.. But in front of your eyes it turned into ashes.  
No one recognized you. But it was a tragic accident, the people said. The woman living inside had lost her love and probably had been so heartbroken, that she ended her own life.

And how right they had been.  
As the flames were gone, so were you. To where you hadn't known until then. Just away from every painful memory. And with each day.. You were growing colder.  
Nothing ever managed to replace him, nothing ever felt the same. But you didn't look for someone to take his place. You didn't want to go through this all over again. How many more cracks could a broken heart take, before it burst into countless pieces?

Humans feared what they didn't understand. So you had to hide what you was. There was no other choice. But now? Seeing how humans summoned Demons and were fighting against them? Perhaps things could get better. Perhaps it just took the darker times to finally see the light once more.

" **HEYheyhey** Missie?! You _gooood_?"  
You wanted to snort and looked over your shoulder, finding Griffon flapping his wings not so far away from you. You were shaking.  
"Of course."  
You weren't sure if he could mimic distrust but it seemed like he saw right through your lie.

Humans were so... _fragile_ , still they fascinated you with their will to survive.  
V. Nero. Even the stubborn Nico.  
Clearly you could see, that you finally should give them a chance. And if you weren't to survive the next day because the demon king won.. You could as well start to tell your story, so it would be heard at least.  
But if things would turn out well...

  
_Perhaps then you could give it a chance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never published something like this before. Bear with me. But! This part is actually important. Not sure if anyone wants to make any guesses. If so, you can message me.  
> I hope it wasn't that awful, tho!


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyger! Tyger! burning bright  
> In the forests of the night,  
> What immortal hand or eye  
> Could frame thy fearful symmetry

_A truth that's told with bad intent Beats all the lies you can invent._

 

* * *

 

You joined V after a few more minutes with your own thoughts. There was so much that just seemed to be wrong, that you decided to ask V about it.

"Urizen. It is not the name of Demon King, am I right?", you spit it out as your feet stopped just next to the rubble V was sitting on, his eyes focused on the words written inside the sweet book he carried around.

Something he seemed to hold dear, that you could tell by now.

"Why do you ask?", was his monotone reply and you weren't even mad at him. You didn't know each other for very long. Names were exchanged. Yes.. But your truth was still yours to keep.

"Urizen is reason and law. Not a Demon.", you replied now, softer and smiled into your own thoughts. The flapping of Griffon's bird was annoying for a second until the demonbird settled on the shoulder of his host.

"A character of Blake's Mythology.", was added from you after a while, so he wouldn't ask for another explanation.

"So you read?", V asked you in return with slight interest in his voice and closed his book, his head turned slightly into your direction, the green of his eye clear and strong as he looked at you. You felt..watched. As if he knew more than he wanted to admit.

"I did.. In the past."

You felt a smile creep on your face, it was a nice memory. Your love, getting you into the world of Blake, showing you his favorite works. You remembered the way he was reading to you now and then, helping you to sleep.

"Easier times.. Long in the past." The sound in your voice was ..sad, despite the look in your eyes. V didn't seem to mind, he hummed and went back to reading. You guessed that you wouldn't get an answer about Urizen, so you sat down next to him, stretching out your legs and sighed. Fine, now you had some time to waste for good. But it would have been useful to know who you really were fighting against or what the hell was up now. Your knowledge about the underworld was limited - a place you shouldn't know anything at all. But still.. You knew tales and stories.

"If we are to die in this mess anyway, you can tell me anyway. It's not like I will give anything away.", you tried after a while, pushing him now again. He was keeping it from you. And you wanted an answer. You were here for a god damn reason.

"You are right, little light. Urizen is not his real name." You raised your head as V finally spoke again and rubbed the spot of your cheek, where you had used your palm to rest your head on.

"Yeah?"

"His name.. is Vergil." It seemed like V had a hard time to speak out his name. Why was he hesitating? Vergil? Not exactly a common name. But you couldn't say that you never heard it before.

"So... Vergil. Doesn't sound so special.", you shrugged it off and waited for more words out of his mouth. His voice was quite calm, even now that you pressured him with such reactions.

"He is one of Spardas Sons."

Well that was a different matter. A son of Sparda. Gulping down the lump in your throat you noticed that Griffon was missing, huh? Looking at V you noticed that his skin seemed darker. More.. Symbols. So there he went. Smart, hiding in ink on his body, was that the place for his familiars to rest? V was indeed mysterious, he definitely knew more. And you wondered what HIS real name was.

"So.. if he is one of the twins, what about his brother?", you asked pretty casually and this time you got V by surprise. At least he looked at you, as if you had hit him with a brick - or his cane.

What? Didn't he expect you to not know about the twins and their mortal mother? This was a story that even your race knew about.

V took a long pause this time, was he struggling to give you an answer?

"I hired the demonhunter Dante..to help me with this. To prevent the worst. But.."

"You failed - or he did.", you closed for him. Another heavy pause followed.

"Yes."

Was that the reason for you to be here? Well.. If the blood of mortals was giving 'Urizen' more power... he shouldn't be absorbing yours. But that you couldn't tell him. You were no demon. The Seraphim.. were something different. Something eternal. Yet you had left the cocoon of safety, falling from grace as your fascination with the mortals had been growing over centuries. So many years had passed.. Hiding your true being, you were able to fit in and trust them. Those fragile mortals who were defying everything that was thrown into their lives. It had taken you quite a while to truly understand - but then you had met him. Charming.. Broken. But with a heart of gold. You were so happy..

Spacing back into reality you looked around, avoiding the knowing gaze of V. Something was off and you couldn't name it, that feeling was itching in the back of your head. That just made it so much worse, you hated to be left in the dark.

"How do you think you can stop him now?", you asked. Was he annoyed by your words or questions? You could only guess, at least he didn't roll his eyes at you.

But perhaps you could help in this fight. As long as no one was getting in your way. That would be dangerous for him Or anyone who tried.

"The boy.. The boy Nero, he might be the key."

That boy from before? That chaotic kid with just one arm made out of flesh, the walking ray of sunshine? This could only go wrong. He needed more than a boy with a fancy sword and a death wish to get this done. If this Vergil was going all crazy and his twin unable to do something..

You had to held back your laughter and looked back at V, smiling way too cheerful.

"I will help.", you promised and he nodded once, appreciating your offer but declined.

And again there seemed to be something that was off, something he was reading from your lips that you hadn't even thought about saying.

Arguing was no use, V insisted that this was not your fight and that you should leave as soon as possible- as long as you had the chance.

Was he..worried? Perhaps, Griffon on the other hand seemed to enjoy this, as he was cleaning his dark feathers and cackling now and then. _Welcome back, birdy._

You rolled your eyes over V's explanation, that you were better off out of here. But he didn't have to look after you, no one had to. And he was far from being able to fight demons himself.

Well.. You could play a little game. At least until they figured out, which would only take long enough to get this fucking mess cleaned up.

So you gave in. Pretending that you would leave the city, he escorted you as far as possible, without leaving the area he had to cover before he could continue his mission. At least he seemed to be well rested now..or simply better. Fragile he still was and probably always would be, but Griffon would look after Shakespeare.

No. V was everything but able to fight demons. But he was determined and nearly desperate to get this done. Human strength could even be found in such dark places.

This.. This was what fascinated you. And this V was no exception. It might not be the best idea to part ways, but you had to play this well.

And V had to meet up with Nero and Nico again. Probably thinking about some plans to make to defeat Urizen. Or how to evacuate the poor people that were still trapped in this hellhole.

Vergil. You had to get used to the fact that this was a son of Sparda. The myths and legends were told everywhere back in your realm. Fascinating in an odd way.. But maybe you would meet one of these sons soon. If Dante had failed.. Could they die? Maybe you could figure that out on your own.

You frowned and used a pair of your iridescent wings to get on top of a roof from a former motel, looking down the streets to see crawling, nasty demons. Large in number.. The hint of an evil smirk showed on your lips and you stepped to the edge, balancing your body with the beating of your own wings you leaned over the edge now, summoning the light from before in you hands and let yourself fall. This would be a feast.

Time to hunt some demons. 


	7. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And into my garden stole  
> When the night had veil'd the pole:  
> In the morning glad I see  
> My foe outstretch'd beneath the tree.

_You never know what is enough unless you know what is more than enough._

* * *

 

Rushing down the building you waited for an imagined eternity to spread your wings and release a set of shining feathers that were able to tear the skin of demons open with ease.  
Gently your feet touched the ground and you whirled dust away with another flap of your wings, an arm outstretched to summon your weapon of choice.

Feathers swirled around your arm in a fascinating dance, until they ended as a filigrane rapier in your hand, your eyes were glowing with anger and focused on the horde of demons right in front of you. A tight passage, destroyed stores to each side. In the past this probably had been a lovely place, filled with mortals and their laughter.

The growling and stench of rotting was getting closer, unbearable. It was one Seraphim against a horde. But you were not scared. A Seraphim was born for the cause, raised for this and cursed to outlive everything. It was hard to kill your kind. And yet these foolish creatures tried, storming towards you with screams and their claws. You dodged with ease, your strong wings taking you out of reach with a simple flap. Facing down the creatures you had nothing but disgust written on your face. Another strong flap with your wings and you were down again, cutting through the demons as if you never had done something else. It was fascinating. It just felt like old times. Many, many years ago.

You remembered the clashing of steel and bones, the sound of splashing blood and cracked limbs, battle cries and screams of terror. It had been centuries ago.

The first fallen demons brought you back in that time. And with every drop of demon blood, you felt brought back in to those times. Sometimes they had called you Valkyr. Something you remembered ever so fondly. Even if you did not guide the fallen to the gates of Valhalla - as some humans believed in.  Another demon bend down to the mercy of your blade and you noticed the blueish scales that covered the back of your hand, placing above your clothing like armor. It had been a long time since you felt that.   


The hint of smirk showed on your face and you continued the slaughter, blood painting walls and ground red - something that would vanish in time and with rain. But lost lives would never return. The dead bodies of those creatures were towering with time, the smell of blood present on your tongue. It coated your skin, your hair. Everything.

The battle lasted for surely an hour but then the street was finally rid of those beasts again. Even if it would only last for a while.. You felt good. It had been the right thing to do. But it was far from being over. V was still believing that you had left the city.. Or had been able to reach the outer skirts of this place.. It was bad to lie and you knew. But if he would have seen what you accomplished.. With a sigh you cleaned the blade of your sword, the wings on your back still strong and carrying you up once more. Like this you could check the area faster.

It was a mess that you barely could describe. The whole city was in a worse condition than you could ever imagine. And you had seen a lot. Roots that were digging to walls and streets, buildings barely able to stand. Most of them looked, like they would collapse with the next storm. Or earthquake. It didn't affect you, as you were flying. But you could see the stones shaking, the earth growling in pain.

You kept your height, dodged more roots and demons, some you slaughtered just as you  passed them.

This was an hell you never wanted to see and yet here you were. After everything you had tried to avoid it. Now all you could was to try to make things better. Slay the Demon that was the reason for all of this. But a tree in the underworld - how were supposed to get in there? There would be a time to think about that. But first..

You noticed a giant thing.. moving around. More of them. Well one looked like it had four legs and was missing a head. But the second? Looked like a lump of demons, stacked over and over again. Eyes that seemed to tore through walls. And the scent. Even worse than what you had seen before.

But which one to take on? The more disgusting first. It left a slimy trail on the ground. But you were too small for it to see. But it could sense you. And that made it uneasy.

You frowned and spread your wings once more, dodged smaller demons on your way this time. This ugly thing was about to die.

It just didn't know it yet. And if it even thought for a single second, that it could feast on you - it was wrong.

You were a blur of a glowing blue that was shining like stars in the dead of night.

Faster, You had to reach it before it's many eyes would see you. 

And you managed to find a blind spot and let your blade glide right through the wobbly flesh. You expected to hear something, get a reaction. Anything. But nope. It made an awful sound and the smell just got worse. You wanted to cover your nose, but needed your hand to support yourself - pulling out your rapier was harder than it looked like.

"Extra nasty, huh?", you asked and just let yourself fall as one of the probably two hundred arms was reaching out for you. This was just getting worse..

It was a nasty tower of monsters, so you started to fly around it, sharp turns now and then. Up, down. Every turn brought you back to your blade but it was stuck. Badly..stuck. You couldn't pull it out of it's body. Whatever that Jellymonster was... It annoyed you. You actually had hoped to just slaughter around without using too much of your powers, as they would attract more demons.. But well.

Flying high enough to have full sight of that thing and the area around you, you spread your wings widely summoning a second pair that shimmered as blue as the other ones. Faster now, stronger and with more rage inside your immortal veins.

It was a faster fight now, your attacks different from before. Were you had a sword - there was now ancient magic. You summoned light and feathers, swirled them around you like a dancer would, your wings moving in perfect union. Soon enough the beast was covered with light that stuck out of it's eyes or arms or legs. Whatever that mess was and you stopped mid-air just in front of it's big face.

Tilting your head you slowed the beating of your wings down, unlike the heart in your chest.

A snip of your fingers followed and the lights started to connect each other, cutting that thing part while doing so.

As nothing but a bloody giant pool was left, you dived back down and looked for your sword. All messy.. But it was still intact. As you turned yourself around once more, to get to the other creature, you could see Nero sitting on a roof, looking down at you and whistling.

"That was amazing."

What.

 


	8. Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoration was a tricky little thing. Poisoning thoughts and wishes. But there was nothing you could do, to keep it at bay. For that, you were already too far gone.  
> What lies could you tell yourself, that would shut the pain out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!  
> Who wants some plot? Who wants some changes? WHO WANTS DRAMA?!
> 
> Right. Me. Lol. Yes, the format changed. But that is for a reason.  
> Bear with me. It has been a long while. I am sorry. I hope you still enjoy it.  
> It is a short chapter to prepare for coming Drama ;) Bear with me.

For a long while you just stared at the boy.  
He sat there, legs crossed and looked at your form, while your wings carried you up to the kid.  
"Did you watch me the entire time?", you asked with a furrowed brow and for the first time, you actually took your time to take his features in.  
Short silver hair, only one flesh arm, the prosthetic looking so odd.. You wondered. The sword was still strapped to his back and you could see the hint of blood on it. He had been fighting that horse, that much you could tell. Why else should it be gone?

"Let's say I had some time to spare.", he sounded far too cocky and you felt your lips curl up in a smile. Why? It wasn't special at all..  
"So, what are you really?", he asked with far more interest than you wanted him to have. But the time for secrets and lies was over, after all he had seen you. Or parts of it.

And during the end of the world there wasn't much you could loose by telling your story to a kid.  
Your wings got you over to him, carrying you with ease until your shoes hit the roof and you took a few strides and watched the distance. You could answer him, it didn't matter anymore. But on the other hand.. You had kept it secret for so long.  
"Well.. I will.", you started and the color of your wings faded, revealing a soft silver underneath. It was all facade. All just memorials you created..  
"But..a story for a story." It was simple as that. You had your own questions. It was nothing new, that humans missed some parts. Still you wondered. Maybe he was born without one, lost it during a fight.. Whatever. You simply were curious.

He hummed to that and you assumed, that he accepted the deal. And you knew pretty well, that children weren't satisfied with short stories. Still..  
"We can move around, while I tell you about myself. There is still hell loose.", you nodded towards the sounds of bugs and crashing buildings. Nero jumped up and stretched his legs, but he seemed to agree on that. Of course. Safe the people, get the girl. Heroic thinking.  
He seemed to be that kind of guy but in the same moment, he didn't. Something about him.. No. No.  
You shook your head and summoned your blade once more, the armor slowly rebuilding. You weren't complete yet. Not just yet.

"As you can see.. I am not human.", you started with a slight smirk and the wings opened once more. He used one of his fancy arms to keep up with you. It was easier to glide through the air and find the targets, without being hunted down. It helped Nero as well. He seemed to be a little.. chaotic, but you couldn't blame him. You guessed that according to his age he was doing quite well.

You were on your way for quite a while, hunting the evil down whenever it crossed your path. You talked about a lot, how you lived in the past, how you changed and kept yourself a secret. Nero seemed to have quite the honest interest in your story and you would be the last one to deny a curious mind some parts of your story.

During easy fights and some mass slaughter you exchanged quite a lot of information. Perhaps more than you wanted to know. He had been growing up without parents, but wasn't ever alone. Which was good to hear. Why ever your heart seemed to be at ease because of those news. Loneliness was a horrible thing.

You understand the feelings he went through but he had managed and seemed to be a spirit that couldn't be taken down so easy. Sometimes he seemed far too cocky for you. Maybe it was the way he was fighting or taunting the enemies, but you could deal with that. Totally different from V but still....nice in his own strange, childish way. He perhaps wanted to see himself as an adult. But seriously? He hadn't seen as much from the world as you. And you doubted he ever would.

Brushing of some pieces of monster from your shoulder you turned to him.  
"You alright, kid?" He scoffed at your question and started to discuss about you, that he in fact - was no child.

It ended in a rather long fight, still you both were laughing. Sooner or later your ways split anyway. He had to meet up with the others and you just asked him to not tell V about it. At least he agreed to that. 

As you turned away, your appearance changed once more in something far older. Something you had kept hidden for many years. 

He hurried away and you looked after him, blinking in confusion, wiping tears from your cheeks. Why the hell? Well he got his arm ripped off, that much you knew. And Nico managed to build some for Nero, but he was wasting them like..well.. Whatever you deemed to fit here. Still something was just.. out of place. Was it his age? His appearance? His behavior? 

"I am sorry, Kid. Must have been horrible.." Growing up without parents.. The stinging pain in your cheek reminded you to get your teeth out of the soft flesh. So deep in thoughts, you hadn't even noticed what you did. Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to worry you. No. No. Enough of this. A short cry that was channeling your focus got you out of those thoughts, worthy of your title. 

Focus was what you needed now. Dante was missing, dead, hiding - whatever. And no one actually had a plan to defeat Urizen. This mess really didn't look overall prett-  
  
Something once again caught your attention. Maybe you've walked a little far from the main battle, but it had been worth it. In the past.. Here surely people had lived. You wondered what happened. An interesting building.. But it seemed like it got destroyed long ago.. Fire. No. Not your former home, but someone had lived here. Perhaps a happy family. 

You decided to get into the ruin and have a look, being curious never had really harmed someone.. Still this felt..private. As if that place had a story to tell and you were not meant to listen. Devil. It felt like..darkness. And it would embrace your body if you ever decided to stay for long. Damn it.. What had happened? Emotions weren't something you should drown in now. There was too much, death. Love. Pain. Emptiness.. You knew why you had seeked for it in the past, but also why you sometimes wished, that you didn't.  
  
With a frown you decided to get out of this place quickly, panting and looking for cover. This had been a horrible idea. A tragedy had taken place here, long ago. A brave soul had lost her life in merciless flames.. But could it have been flames? You would never know. You didn't expect anyone to survive this place..

No. This wasn't helping to defeat Urizen. But perhaps you would return to this place once more. Even if it was just to try. Try to understand a story you only could imagine.  
  
You were not sure if a son of Sparda could get killed so easy. So if that Dante was missing, there was a chance that he was still alive. Abandoning V wasn't that good either. That boy barely could stand, how was he supposed to stay alive in a mess that was getting worse and worse? The sky darkened and your frown turned into a grimace. Fine. Save the goth. He would probably be mad about it, after all you had been lying. But as long as it kept you and others safe it was alright.   
  
At least..that was what you wanted to tell yourself.

 

You were such a fool to believe that lies could be hidden forever. In the end they still caught up.  
  
And the slash that followed would leave a deep wound, that could not be healed by any _Miracle._


End file.
